Unloved Yaoi
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: YAOI! SLASH! Don't like don't read! Very Fluffy! Sabertooth X Nightcrawler; story works backwards-will be a *three shot! -Dedicated to vlannylover69-
1. Loving

But you want to know why this is called Unlover Yaoi. ^-^ Well I'll tell you, its because this is a very rare couple that almost does not excist. So in my oppinion its an Unloved Yaoi!

* * *

It was the knock on the door that made Kurt jump in surpise.

"I'll get it." Kitty said going over to answer the door.

Once opened Kitty looked up to see a tall blond man holding a bunch of roses.

"Sabertooth!" Kitty almost cried shocked. "You weren't supose to be here until Logan left for his dayily ride, you still have two hours." Kitty remarked.

Kurt heard Creeds nickname and walked over to greet him. "Hay Sabe." he smiled. it was a nick name he had started to call him since he didn't care to call him by his real name and Sabertooth was just to long.

"Sorry about the early invit, but I can only be away from my little ball of love for so long." he grinned still slightly talkig to Kitty but ever taking his eyes off the blue mutant.

it had been four mounths since Kurt and Creed had started dateing. As expected the x-men were not happy and worried about the whole idea espsily Logan. but as time pasted Sabertooth showed Professor X his changed heart and even began helping out around the manchien. He stopped fighting with Wolverine all together and even told Magneto off.

in the end the x-team ecsptted him and Kurt as a couple however Logan made it clear he wouldn't mind it if he didn't have to see it; and more important not have to see Sabertooths face. so they made a deal Sabertooth would give a heads up to when he would be showing up and Logan would take a ride until the too were out of the house.

Just then Logan came down and stopped to look the blond in the eye with a grow. "Your here earlyer then sceduled pops..."

Before Kurt, Sabertooth would have attacked Wolvernie right the and there; but he had more self control now, something he never knew he could do...but then again he never had something to love and protect like he did now.

"Get over it Runt, were leaving." with that Sabertooth took Kurt by the hand and walked out the door.

Logan snaried but nothing more.

"Come on my lovely blue puff, I've got the night planed out to a tea." Sabertooth repiled.

"Veally now?" Kurt grinned, useing a harder tone of his german.

Sabertooth smiled, he loved that German voice of his.

Once in the car Creed handed Kurt the flowers. "Here love-These are for you."

Kurt took them and sniffed loving the sent. "Thanks Sabe" he said giving his fanged smile.

That just about did it for Sabertooth, but he knew he's blue fuzz ball wouldn't want to do anything in the car, in fear of being caught.

"Your just too cute-I may not even be able to wait until get to the house." he repiled half in joke but more in truth.

"Vell then you better start drivig then huh?" Kurt shot back playfully.

Creed smiled and put the car in drive and zoomed off going five over the speed limit.

In no time they were at Sabertooths house. Walking in Kurt found a big un-used cup to put the flowers in until he was ready to take them home later.

Sabertooth was already on the couch, "Come over here." he said sweetly reaching his arm out to his love.

Kurt smiled and took it being quickly pulled into a hug and kiss.

"I've missed you today." Creed breathed into his blue boys ear.

"I've missed you too..." they both fell into a deep, loving kiss. Sabertooth loved the taste of Kurts mouth. pulling him closer Kurt let out a moan into the bigger mans mouth making him smile.

After a few moments Sabertooth broke the kiss. "My love?" he started looking into Kurts bright yellow eyes.

Kurt looked back at him with a smile, "Yes?"

"I want to try soming new...at least this once." he smiled showing his fangs.

Kurt thought for a moment, before waving his tail. "Its not anything 'rough' is it?" Kurt wondered.

Sabertooth grinned, "As much as I would like that, no..its not."

Kurt gave a happy fanged grin, "then yeah."

Sabertooth pulled Kurt into another strong kiss and carried him to the room to place him gently on the bed.

"Now you just stay here, I'll be right back."

Kurt laied back on the soft orange sheets as he waited; in no time at all Sabertooth retruned with a can of whip cream.

"Vhat's that for?" Kurt asked not knowing.

"We are going to add a bit of...flavor." he grinned.

Kurt gave an odd laugh. Sabertooth hovered over Kurt making him lay flat on the bed and gently shook the can.

"Open."

Kurt complied and Creed put some of the cream into his mouth. Kurt licked his lips and smiled pleased.

"Like it?" Creed asked. Kurt nodded. Sabertooth tugged at Kurt's clothes until Kurt got the hint and removed them but not before pulling the big mans shrit of with him.

Sabertooth then applied the cream to Kurt's belly and the tip of his tail. Kurt watched and found this 'added flavor' was kinda exciting.

Sabertooth then began to lap up the cream sending chills down Kurt's spin.

Kurt closed his eyes in the feeling and let out a soft moan. Sabertooth then applied more cream to his loves chest and nubs licking it up as soon as it was put on. Kurt was so lost in the pleasure he began to whither under his lover making Sabertooth laugh.

"It seems some one likes this new thing I thought of..." he grinned looking at his blue loves closed eyes.

"Umm hum..." was the only reply from his elf.

Sabertooth leaned back down and took one of Kurt cream covered nipple into his mouth and began to suck gently getting a bigger moan from his partner.

Kurt couldn't help it within moments of new play from the tounge over him Kurt became hard and needed, no wanted more.

"Please Sabe...your driving me crazy."

Sabertooth giggled. "I know...its fun." he said licking at Kurt's nub again.

"No, Veally...if you don't do somthing more I'm going to do it to you..." he said as if a threat.

Sabertooth laughed again, as much as he loved 'driving' his love 'crazy' he too wanted more. And wasn't willing for Kurt to take him.

Shakeing the can again Sabertooth applied even more to Kurt's shaft.

The feeling made him shutter.

Sabertooth then took it into his mouth and sucked until Kurt couldn't take it anymore and he came.

"Umm...I don't what's sweeter, you or the cream." he laughed.

Kurt blushed. "Come here love...my trun." Creed grinned.

Sabertooth pulled Kurt even closer and put the cream all over his hands then slowly entered a finger.

Once Sabertooth felt Kurt was ready he entered. They had done this so many times and each time it just seemed better.

Kurt matched Sabertooths moments and fell into stars as he came again Sabertooth right after.

Breathing hard Sabertooth held Kurt gently in his arms and licked his cheek. "I love you..."

"I love you too Sabe." Kurt cuddled up to Sabertooth and fell asleep, Creed right after him.

***************

Hope you like it. ^_^

Story: Before Unloved Yaoi-coming soon!


	2. Back to the begining

Kitty, Jean, and Rouge were sitting in the living room talking when they heard the front door open.

"Kurt, hay." Jean greeted being the first to see him.

Kurt smiled and walked over sitting down next to Kitty.

"Hi guys, you having a meeting of some kind." he joked with a grin.

"Actually we are." Rouge smiled with a slight humorous grin. "Kitty wants to here the story of how you and Sabertooth got together."

Kurt chuckled, "But you know how we got where we are today." He remarked.

"Come on Kurt, it's such an interesting story…please." Kitty begged playfully shacking Kurt from side to side.

"Ok'z, ok'z…" Kurt said getting Kitty to stop shaking him, "It was a basic day. Zhe, professor had given me and Logan a mission; well ok, he gave Logan a mission and I kinda got dragged with by mistake." Kurt went on with a sheepish grin. "Anyways, we headed to Ice Peak, a place where ice storms kept happening giving zhe professor a reason to believe a mutant was responsible. Once there we didn't find anything. As we were about to leave another ice storm hit, knocking me and Logan down…"

"Elf! Move it, we got to get out of here now!"

"But as Logan yelled to me, I noticed someone stuck between two huge blocks of ice….it was Sabertooth." Kurt spoke recalling all that happened as if he was reading a story. "I couldn't just leave him there. I knew Logan wouldn't be happy, but even he didn't deserve to die like that. So I went against Logan's wishes and saved Sabertooth from the ice blocks." Kurt paused with a grin. "And we have been together ever since." He smiled a cheesy grin.

Suddenly Kurt got hit with a pillow by Rouge. "That's not how it happened!"

"That's only the first part." Kitty snapped. "Tell us the whole story!"

Kurt gave a laugh and then sighed, "Oaky, I'll go into detail if you so insist."

Kitty smiled. "Yes we do, after all it's a good story." Jean said giving in her two cense.

Kurt yawned before he continued.

"Well after I saved him…."

####

Nightcrawler had ported Sabertooth out of the ice and in a safe clearing.

Sabertooth looked at Kurt as he noticed he was safe, but instead of thanking him, he attacked him with an angry growl.

Kurt ported away fast and caught up with Logan, who in turn gave him and lectured all the way home.

"That was very stupid Elf. You could have been killed! And worse you saved the very person who could have rip you to shreds!"

Kurt put his head down, "Sorry Vogan, butz I covldn't just leave him vhere to die...vhat was he doing vhere anyways?"

Logan sighed, "Tracking me...like normal."

Kurt put his head down, "Sorry...I" but Logan cut him off.

"It's alright Elf...I know why you did it...you really are a true x-men." with that he smiled at the young nightcawler.

Kurt smiled back.

Once home, nothing in life changed until Kurt and Kitty over heard Logan talking to the professor.

"So what should we do Charles?"

"Logan, I'm not sure...if Sabertooth is on the hunt near here there is no telling how long it can take before he breaks into this Facility."

Logan nodded, "And when he can't get me, he will attack the kids."

Kitty looked at Kurt, "How did Sabertooth find us this time?"

Kurt shrugged, "Logan must have left a good sent, but maybe you Evan and Rouge can stop him like you did before." Kurt replied.

Kitty shivered, "You, Rouge, and Evan can stop him, I'm not doing that again."

Kurt shivered back, "I'm not putting my life in danger with him again...I've already had three encounters with him."

"The third one was your own choice." Kitty remarked.

Kurt rubbed his arm, "Ya, well, I still believe I did the right then."

just then Xavier rolled in, "And you did Kurt." He smiled, "It's an x-men's job to save lives...even if they are our enemy." he said glancing at Logan.

"Ya, whatever..." Logan groaned walking off.

The others just snickered at Logan Attitude.

####

Sabertooth searched the woods that headed right to the institute. "So that's where you are Wolverine..." he growled.

In a matter of seconds Sabertooth was in the yard making all the traps go off, but they didn't bother him, his dealt with worse things.

The X-Men ran out outside, ready to fend the mutant off. Logan bearing his fangs and claws.

"You do not belong here!" Storm yelled.

"How did you find this place this time?" Logan growled shooting a glance to Spike, but the kid gave the look that said he had nothing to do with it this time.

"Let's just say you reek.." he answered.

The two mutants leaped at each other attacking. Storm tried to stop them, but it was pointless.

At last Logan got away from Sabertooth and ran out of the gates away from the mansion.

"I'll lure him away." they heard him say as Sabertooth followed.

Kurt looked at the worry on everyone face, he knew just as well as they did just because Logan had taken Sabertooth away from the house didn't mean he or anyone else was safe.

Being brave, Kurt ported after them, no one knew where Kurt ported and assumed he was back inside.

It took a while, but soon Kurt found Logan and Sabertooth, both slashing the crap out of each other.

Sabertooth knocked Wolverine down again but Logan didn't get right back up this time and blood was dripping from his head which Kurt knew should have been healing by now, but it was taking longer.

Sabertooth grinned and slammed his foot into Logan's chest making the other give a pained cry of what could be taken as help.

Kurt cringed but knew he had to do something-after all, Kurt felt it was his fault. 'If I had never saved Sabertooth from that blizzard then Logan wouldn't be in this shape.'

Nightcrawler quickly ported in front of Logan blocking Sabertooth from slamming his foot down on him again.

"Move!" Sabertooth roared. But Kurt didn't move. Frustrated Sabertooth shoved Kurt out of the way but before he could stomp on Logan again Kurt ported in his way again. "Grr!" Sabertooth growled slamming his foot into Kurt. By now Logan was recovered and pounced on Sabertooth slashing his claws into his chest, but watched them heal like he never was touched.

Sabertooth threw Wolverine off of him and went after him again. Kurt ported to a tree watching; now that Logan was up he wasn't about to get in the way.

The fight between the two seemed to never end, Kurt didn't want to leave Logan in fear Sabertooth could get the upper hand again-but he felt he was staying for more than just Logan.

More time must have passed then Kurt realized, because suddenly a storm kicked in; a big one.

Logan and Sabertooth were now in the deepest part of the woods. When Kurt couldn't find them he felt he would go home, but there was a problem with that…he didn't know where home was, and he was way beyond his two mile limit.

Kurt tried to at least get out of the rain. Porting to a nearby cave he tried to get dry.

"I hope veres no vild animal in here…" Kurt said looking back deeper into the cave-but it seemed to be empty.

There he laid down to sleep until the storm past so he could head home.

Sabertooth had lost Logan and his sent. Growling he looked to the wet sky and headed to a place that was dry.

Kurt found it hard to sleep and got up looking back outside. "I hope Logan finds me…" he sighed.

Suddenly Kurt heard a sound outside the cave. Going over to the exit to check it out he saw a person or more a shadow of a person, the person seemed to be looking for something. Kurt, being so caught up in wanting to be found, assumed it was Logan and ported right in front of them, which he quickly regretted.

"You!" Sabertooth roared. Before Kurt could move, Sabertooth back handed him to the ground. "I'll kill you!"

Kurt weakly tried to get up, the blow left him shaken and to top it off he was scared and low on energy.

Sabertooth grabbed Kurt by the back of his uniform lifting him to his eye level. "Why is it every time I have Wolverine at my mercy, you have to appear and ruin it?" he snapped more then asked.

Kurt weakly started back at Sabertooth, but didn't find what to say, he was to weak and scared to even think, however he wasn't as scared as he could have been; his body was still and not shacking, but his mind was frozen.

When no answer came, Sabertooth dropped Kurt to the wet ground, which had flooded over with the heavy rain and became a mud puddle.

Kurt coughed up some of the muddy water that landed in his mouth and looked up at Sabertooth.

The huge beast like man glared down at him. Slowly Kurt got up and stood shakily in front of Sabertooth, but he wasn't shaking because he was scared, he was shaking because he was weak and wobbly. Wrapping his arms around himself Kurt stood cold and shivering watching and waiting for the man to attack him.

"Why don't you port?" came a husky, snapped remark.

Kurt seemed to be shocked by this question, but didn't answer right away. Sabertooth glared at him before shifting his gaze to nowhere in particular.

At last Kurt spoke, "Vhy do vou have so much hate in vou?"

Sabertooth stared at him as if he was crazy, which he probability was, who in their right mind would ask him, Sabertooth, such a thing?

Kurt still had his arms warp around himself cold and wet; he waited for an answer.

Sabertooth growled, then with a swift move of his hand he grabbed Kurt by his shirt collar and lifted him into the air. "Because I'm evil." He sneered.

Kurt's sad expression never changed as he kept eye contact with the big man.

Growling again Sabertooth asked. "Aren't you going to teleport away?"

Kurt took in a shaky breath, "Nine…I'm not going to run avay…"

Sabertooth seemed to find this amusing, and grinned evilly. "I don't what your trying to prove, but your foolish for it."

"I'm not trying to prove anything…" Kurt took another uneven breath, honestly he wanted to port, but he had to use all his will power to be brave and face his fear head on. He was done being the weak x-men, and more of all, if Sabertooth was occupied with him, then maybe he could save the others.

Suddenly Kurt felt the wet ground met him. Sabertooth had dropped him.

Looking up confused he saw Sabertooth give a tooth glare. "Why?"

Kurt got wide-eyed. "Uh?...V…" he stumbled over his words confused.

"Why did you save me?" Sabertooth snapped.

Slowly standing up Kurt gave a questioning look.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled, almost knocking Kurt back down.

"No vne deserves to die like that…not even people vike vou…." He said lowly almost in a whisper.

Sabertooth's face changed from angry to what could be read as confused, however he wasn't confused, he was…shocked.

Kurt shyly looked back up at the man before him waiting to see what he would do.

Sabertooth seemed to come out of his-trance, and stepped closer to the nightcrawler. "People like me…." he said giving a fanged smile.

Kurt wasn't sure what he was getting at, but he didn't think it was anything good.

Suddenly Sabertooth turned and walked to the cave. Kurt looked up to see him leavening but he stopped and looked back at the kid, "You coming or what? Or maybe you like it here in the rain." He remarked and kept walking.

Kurt ported to the cave and shyly sat down on the cold ground.

Sabertooth watched Kurt from the corner of his eye. Something about the kid really did drive him crazy, and the kids reason for saving his life back at the ice, really did a number on his brain.

Kurt shivered from the unbearable cold but was so tired. He lied down on the rock ground and tried to fall asleep. If Sabertooth was going to kill him, he would have done it by now, however Kurt was so tired and cold he didn't really care.

Sabertooth saw the nightcrawler shivering and something in him just pulled at his brain. The man was one to follow his instincts and being very impulsive he did things more than thinking of them.

Sabertooth crawler over to the young boy and wrapped him in his arms as he sat up against the cave wall putting the sleeping boy in his lap.

'I still don't know why you would risk your life to save me and then stay around when you know I could kill you with ease…but that something about you just….draws me to you…' Sabertooth thought as if Kurt could hear him.

Kurt felt his body warm up; he slowly woke up just long enough to see why. Opening one eye Kurt felt his body freeze at what he saw…Sabertooth was…holding him?

Weakly moving trying to decide if he should port, he felt Sabertooth's arms tighten around him. The big man was asleep but Kurt was still too scared to move, but he was thankful for the warmth.

Deciding he wouldn't fight, Kurt fell back asleep.

The next morning Kurt woke up and found he was on the ground-alone.

Standing up, he looked around for Sabertooth, but the big man was nowhere to be seen.

Walking out of the cave Kurt put his hand on his other in a soothing manner and slowly started walking down the path…until.

"And where are you going?" Kurt's body froze.

Sabertooth walked over to him and gave him a glare.

"I'm…going…home…." He said shyly keeping his head down.

Sabertooth grabbed Kurt by the arm and pulled him close to whisper in his ear. "I'll take you there."

Kurt's eyes got big, why was Sabertooth willing to take him home? Was it a trap for Logan?

Kurt pulled away, "Nine…really I'll be vine…"

"Fine…" Sabertooth growled and walked away.

This was one thing Kurt didn't need, now he felt bad…but he knew if he gave in and it was a trap he would never forgive himself.

Turning away from where Sabertooth went off to Kurt started walking home.

After a time of searching trying to find where he was Kurt came to realize he had no idea and was further from home then he first thought.

Kurt leaned back against a huge tree and began to sob to himself. Never had he been away from his home this long, and it seemed that anyone was looking for him.

Lowly cry into his arms wrapped around his keens he didn't hear the sound of foot steps behind him.

"Lost, aren't you?"

Kurt looked up slowly not too shocked to see Sabertooth standing there.

Kurt hid his face, "Go away…"

The big man didn't take to kindly to this, "Do you want to go home or be trapped out here?" he snapped.

Kurt looked up at him and gave a glare of his own. "I'll find my own way home. Besides I know you're not really interested in getting me home, you just want to set up a trap for Logan."

Sabertooth then broke into a laugh, "Is that what you think?" Kurt still glared at him. "If I was to set a trap of Logan I sure as heck wouldn't use you…"

Kurt was a bit stunned by this.

Sabertooth gave out another annoyed growl, mostly at himself, and sat down next to the blue boy.

Kurt got wide-eyed but didn't move.

Sabertooth looked at him and gave yet another growl as he put the back of his hand over Kurt's cheek.

The gentle touch was very new and made Kurt feel something so strange he didn't even know what to think.

"Vhy vould vou vant to take me home?" Kurt asked once the shock of Sabertooths touch subsided a bit.

The man grunted. "There is just something about you…it makes me crazy…" Sabertooth growled leaning close to the boys face.

Kurt backed up a little so his face wasn't so close to the others.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt Wolverine…." he replied in an almost whisper.

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing-was this still Sabertooth?

Kurt slowly nodded and watched Sabertooth stand up.

Nightcawler stood up but still gave a confused look. "I still von't get vhy vou are villing to take me home…"

Sabertooth grinned and pushed Kurt to the tree. "I'm going to be blunt with you." he husked out. "I like you…maybe more then I should, and I can tell you like me too…don't you?" he was so close to Kurt's face that the boy could feel the warmth of his breath.

Kurt quickly protested. "Nine I von't…" but Sabertooth cut him off.

"don't try to lie…I can smell it…"

This left Kurt wide eyed. "Vou…can..smell it?" the big man nodded lightly with a grin.

Sabertooth now had his arm around Kurt pulling him into a half hug. "And the why I see it is, why fight to keep something when you can…win it over." He spoke the last words trailing his hand down Nightcrawlers back sending him into a shiver.

Kurt blushed a bit putting his head down, he was hiding his emotions so well..but somehow Sabertooth still got the best of him.

The walk home was a bit quite until Kurt decided to start a conversation, after all now that he knew Sabertooth liked him, and it was now out in the open he sorta liked him, there was no harm in talking.

"Vou know Logan will hate to see vou bringing me home." He said more in a way to tell the man he should stay out of sight, assuming he would get the hint.

"That runt can have all the fit he wants…for you-I'll forget him…but he better not try to take you from me."

Kurt rolled his eyes, 'not even together and he's acting like he owns me…' Kurt thought.

Soon the insatiate was in view and Kurt felt a sudden joy. He was home.

Kurt was about to port the rest of the way when Sabertooth grabbed his arm. "Don't even think about it Fuzz boy….I'm taking you all the way up there."

That sudden fear hit Kurt again, he knew there was going to be trouble…and he was going to be caught in middle of it.

Once at the front door it flew open, Logan on the other side. It was clear he could smell him coming, either that or the professor told him, he know which or really care at his point.

Keeping his head down fearing the worse Logan snapped."Elf! Where the heck were you? I looked every wh…" he trailed off as he saw Sabertooth right next to him.

Sniffing the air Logan growled loudly, "The Elf has your sent all over him…What did you do to him!" he yelled shooting his claws out. Sabertooth baring his fangs and claws.

"Logan settle down." Came the professors voice from the back. Turning they all saw him rolling to the door.

Kurt timidly looked up, now he was in trouble.

"Kurt are you hurt?" he asked seeing the boy standing paralyzed at the door.

Nightcrawler quickly shook his head. "Nine, Sabertooth…" he stopped, what he was about to say, no matter how true it was, was going to sound crazy.

"I wanted to make sure the kid got home." Sabertooth cut in, his voice still holding a growl in it.

"In that case, thank you Sabertooth, Kurt." The professor began, "I'll see you in my office." He gave a look at said 'right?'

Kurt nodded and ported.

Wolverine growled and got a bit closer to Sabertooths face, "If you touched him…"

"Back off runt-I didn't do anything to him…as tempting as it was." He remarked giving an evil grin.

Logan would have pounced on him right there if Xavier didn't stop him. "Logan."

Wolverine put his claws away and walked away. Sabertooth grinned watching him walk off the why he did. 'Maybe leaving the runt alone won't be such a bad thing after all…'

Kurt waited in the office for the professor. Once he appeared Kurt became nerves, why was here and what did Xavier want? Was he in more trouble then he feared?

"Kurt..I want to talk to you about Sabertooth."

Kurt felt his heart stop.

"I just want to know two things Kurt, that's all."

Kurt nodded.

"Did he hurt you at all?"

Kurt shyly put a hand to his cheek in slight thought. "Not in the vay vou may think." he said timidly.

The professor nodded in understanding, "That's good to know…now the other then I want to ask is…do you like him?"

Kurt was taken aback by this question.

"It's ok Kurt, I just want to know, I can get the answer from you one way or another, but its more meaning full if it comes from you openly."

Kurt looked at the floor, and nodded. "It's just…I von't know-he's so much like-"

"Logan." He cut in. Kurt nodded shyly. "I think I understand, you like Logan, but can't love him because he is your teacher, however with Sabertooth…" he knew he didn't have to go on by the look on Kurt's face.

"If you really want to be with Sabertooth, then I don't see a reason why I should say no, but only if you think you can keep him from attacking Logan every chance he gets."

Kurt looked up and gave a smile thou still slightly shocked and nodded in agreement. Now if only Sabertooth would be up to it.

Kurt ported downstairs just to catch Sabertooth leaving.

Smelling brimstone, he stopped and looked around seeing Kurt behind him.

"So your back huh?" he grinned. His eyes held a type of lust now.

Kurt gulped before getting closer. "V-vould….vou..." before he could finish Sabertooth had grabbed him and forcefully kissed him, which didn't become to forceful once Kurt felt the big man's tongue in his mouth, he actually really, well, liked it.

"Mine…" Sabertooth growled in his ear.

Kurt felt a shiver go down his spine and went to pull away but Sabertooth wouldn't let him.

"Sabertooth….wait…" Kurt breathed out, "I don't want to be with you….if you can't promise me something…"

"What?" Sabertooth growled annoyed.

Kurt pulled away enough to look Sabertooth in the eyes. "You can't fight with Logan."

Sabertooth smirked, oh he wasn't going to stop attacking Logan, he just wouldn't attack him physically, the look on his face was more priceless then anything he ever thought possible, just simply being with his Fuzzy Elf.

"Yeah, I promise." He said before latching on to Kurt neck.

#####

"And that's how vt all started." Kurt smiled.

Rouge, Kitty, and Jean gave a giggle.

Kurt knew they liked the story but the giggling was a bit much, especially since it wasn't the first time telling it.

"Vhat?"

Jean pointed behind him.

Kurt was confused but looked back anyways to see what she was pointing to.

"Hello Blue…" Right in Kurt's face was Sabertooth.

"H-hi Sabe." Kurt stuttered by the sudden shock.

"Telling our love story are we?"

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"I don't think I'll ever understand what makes you all enjoy that story." He mumbled. "Anyways-come, I'm taking you out." With that he grabbed Kurt up by the waist with one arm and headed for the door.

Giving a sheepish grin Kurt waved, "Um, bye."

The girls started laughing even more.

* * *

Ya! A new chapter after such a long wait! ^_^ it was a bit longer then I thought it would be…but that's stories for ya, never know what might happen. ;)

Please review. =^^=


	3. Conclusion

"So what were you and the girls talking about?" Sabertooth asked once he had Kurt on the bed back at his place.

Kurt's tail wrapped around Victors waist, "About zhe day we got zogether..." he grinned.

"Ah, did you tell them about the first time we did it." he mocked but not in a mean way, as he nipped the others neck.

"Ah...um, no..." Kurt gasped answering, "vhats a little...vo much info."

Sabertooth grinned, "You were so scared and distant, back then...not like now, your pushy, and so submissive...not anything like the Nightcrawler I first met."

"And vis that a bad vhing?" Kurt remarked.

Sabertooth licked his neck, "Not one bit."

"Vou know you have changed vo, ya know...not as rough, or nasty...you vo are just as submissive then before..." Kurt smiled.

"Ya, well, when you have more then you ever thought was possible, hate and anger seem to disappear without a trance..." he pulled Kurt into his lap, "I wont lie...when we first got together, it was only lust for me...but I don't know what the hell you did to me...but that lust has become love." with that he captured Kurt's lips in a hard and needy kiss.

Kurt smiled into the kiss, 'and I couldn't be happier...'

* * *

There you have it THE END! XD

I Know its not much, but I was stuck forever how to end this and I didn't want to repeat of what happened in the beginning. ^^;

Please review! ^_~


End file.
